1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to packages for packaging together a plurality of articles. More particularly, the invention relates to a tray which engages and supports in predetermined spaced relationship one end of a plurality of articles, such as beverage cans, in a package of such articles to prevent rubbing together or chiming of the articles during handling and shipment.
2. Prior Art
Various package designs are known in the prior art for packaging together a plurality of articles such as containers of beverage. One of the more commonly used package designs utilizes a shrink wrap of usually transparent film which is wrapped around a plurality of the articles and thermally fused or sealed to form a cohesive, unitary package of the articles. Typically, and particularly in the packaging of beverage cans such as those containing beer or soft drinks, the packages are composed of "six packs" or groups of six cans secured together with various types of packaging materials such as bands, shrink-wrap and the like. A plurality, usually four, of these packs are then typically assembled into a carton or package for subsequent handling and shipment to distribution points and retail outlets.
These cartons are conventionally packaged in one of several different ways, all of which involve relatively expensive and unsightly containers or cartons of cardboard, wood, metal or plastic. The most commonly used carton is constructed of cardboard and either has an open top with relatively high side walls, an open top with relatively low side walls which is shrink-wrapped with the contents, or side walls and a top which closes and seals the contents.
The cardboard cartons which are in widespread use have several disadvantages. They are costly and unattractive in their natural condition and do not permit proper display of the cans. In today's marketplace, merchandising and advertising are extremely important. Consequently, the only alternative to the use of plain cartons is to decorate the carton sides or edges, which adds to the cost of the package. Further, such cartons are dust yielding elements and mechanical handling of the cartons causes dust to be produced, which may then interfere with proper operation of packaging machinery, or in industries such as the beverage industry contamination of the product may result. Perhaps most importantly, beverage cans are typically secured together at only their tops with bands, shrink-wrap and the like, to form "six packs" which are then placed in combinations of four in one of the conventionally used cartons. The unsecured bases of the cans then are able to rub or chime against one another, frequently resulting in wearing through the protective outer layer of the can and enabling corrosion to erode away or weaken the can whereby piercing of the can may occur, enabling the contents to leak out. In some instances, the rubbing or chiming together of the cans may be severe enough to actually pierce the can, causing the contents to leak out. This may occur, for example, when the packages are shipped via rail car, in which vibration accentuates the abrasion of the cans. Obviously, leakage from pierced cans in such an environment causes contamination of many otherwise undamaged cans. Moreover, since the cardboard cartons are susceptible to moisture, the integrity of the package is reduced or destroyed when the carton becomes wet.
Such considerations as discussed above are significant in view of the large number of cans which are used each year, i.e. approximately 55 billion cans for beverage use alone. Thus, reduction of the cost of the package and of the danger of piercing of the cans and contamination of the packages, even if relatively small on an individual basis, results in enormous savings over a period of time.